new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Devon and Acorns
(Spanish: Danilo y Nueces) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot The misadventures of a blue fox named Devon and a intelligent squirrel named Acorns, who spend time together at high school and living crazy misadventures (usually accompanned by a crazy monkey who annoys everyone). Characters Main *'Devon the Blue Fox' (voiced by Scott Weinger) - a blue fox who is the coolest student and Acorns' best friend. He has light blue fur, brown hair, black marks on ears, white paws, white patch on torso and while tail end on his tail. Devon is wearing a light blue cap, green hoodie, red backpack, dark blue pants and brown shoes. He is inspired by *'Acorns the Squirrel' (voiced by Kirk Cameron) - a squirrel who studies science, mathematics and art and Devon's best friend. He has brown fur, light yellow patch on torso and bushy tail. Acorns is wearing a pair of glasses, a red bowtie and a light blue plaid shirt. He is inspired by *'Cocos the Monkey' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a crazy monkey who is Devon and Acorns' friend and occasional companion in their adventures. He has gray fur, white snout, white ears and white paws. Cocos is wearing a gray hillbilly hat, white shirt, blue vest and black shoes. He is inspired by Recurring *'Tilly the Yellow Fox' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a fox who is Devon's love interest. She has yellow fur, brown hair, eyelashes, black marks on ears, white paws, white patch on torso and white tail end on his tail. Tilly is wearing a pink tank top, a bowtie on her forehead, white pants and blue shoes. She is inspired by *'Professor K. Cheese' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a mouse who is the teacher at the school which Devon and Acorns study. He has brown fur, white snout and white patch on his torso. Professor K. Cheese is wearing a green vest and a pair of glasses. *'The Beartons' - consisting of: **'Bernard Bearton' (voiced by Billy West) - the father of the Beartons. **'Brooke Bearton' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - the mother of the Beartons. **'Baxter Bearton' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - the son of the Beartons. **'Brittany Bearton' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the daughter of the Beartons. *'Flappy the Parrot' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a parrot who is the owner of the Mt. Alborot Cafe. He has green feathers, red head, orange beak, blue tail and orange legs. Flappy is wearing a chef hat, white shirt and red scarf. He is inspired by *'Kathy the Squirrel' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a squirrel who is Acorns' love interest and Tilly's best friend. She has brown fur, light yellow patch on torso and bushy tail. Kathy is wearing a blue sweater with a K and necklace. She is inspired by *'Puncher Weasel and Mocker Raccoon' (voiced by Elijah Wood and Tom Kenny, respectively) - a thief weasel and a dumb raccoon who are frecuently annoyed by Cocos. They also try to ruin Baxter and Brittany's inventions, but failing. Puncher has brown fur, light yellow snout, light yellow paws, light yellow patch on torso and black tail end on his tail, while Mocker has light gray fur, black mask, light gray snout, light gray patch on his torso, black and light gray striped tail and black paws. Puncher is wearing a red winter hat, red sweater, light yellow pants and blue shoes, while Mocker is wearing a green winter hat, black pants and black shoes. They are inspired by *'Mayor Whitebird' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a whitebird who is the mayor of the city. She has white feathers, eyelashes, orange beak and orange legs. Mayor Whitebird is wearing a green hat, lavender pearl necklace and yellow mayor shirt. **'Tiny' (vocal by Frank Welker) - a bug who acts like a dog who Mayor Whitebird's pet. He has light green skin, a pair of antenna, blue tongue and blue legs. Tiny is wearing a red collar. *'Agent Tony Bubbles' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - a fish who is a secret agent. He has orange scaly skin and red fins. Agent Tony Bubbles is wearing a sunglasses and black agent clothes. Filmography 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs Theatrical short series * The Beartons * The Fish from U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R. TV Shows * The Matias Pudu Show * Matias Pudu, P.I. * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Gallery Title Cards Devon and Acorns Title Card.png|Title card used for the English dub Characters Devon and Acorns (My Cartoon OCs).png|Devon the Blue Fox and Acorns the Squirrel Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har, King Features Syndicate's Snuffy Smith, Paramount Pictures' Clippy and Winkie, Disney's Phineas and Ferb, Aardman Animation's Wallace and Gromit and Van Beuren Cartoons' Tom and Jerry. * The Beartons and Agent Tony Bubbles would later star in their own respective short series, The Beartons and The Fish from U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R..